


[Comic] Smile for Me

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Condoms, Feminization, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: 1 page comic for the Hydra Trash Book 2.0It's... hard to explain what this is, except to say that someone prompted "feminization" and my brain went to a weird place.





	[Comic] Smile for Me

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes doodle trash on [tumblr.](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com)


End file.
